Possession Hiatus
by NothingIWontGive
Summary: Possession: the state of being controlled or dominated by or as if by evil spirit. Ed never would have thought that helping one spirit could get him into so much trouble
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] **_So I had this up on my page saying that I needed help starting it, and so thatnks to KimiUzumaki, I have a chapter 1! Yay, (I, personally, think it's awsome :D) So this chapter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to KimiUzumaki_

**I am retyping all my chapters to make them fit the story more. I'm just changing the perspectives :)**

* * *

"Al, put the cat back where you found it!"

"But Brother, it was just so lonely, I couldn't leave it!"

"Al, we don't have the means to take care of it!"

"But Brother-"

"Al, put it back where you found it!"

"Ed, you're so mean!"

"Al!"

Al's clanking steps could be heard as he ran away from me, carrying the kitten. I just sighed. Al would come back; he always does after he gets over it. I wanted to help, but we couldn't because we always travel, and I was too busy with all the military work. It would cause the cat strife. I continued to walk back to their hotel room. That's where Al would go after he cooled off and dropped the kitten off at the ASPCA. The warm summer breeze made my bad day just a little better.

First, we ran into a dead end with the search for the Philosopher's Stone. Then, I got yelled at by Colonel Bastard, and lastly, Al wanted to bring back a stray cat, which he knew we couldn't take care of. I sighed again at the thoughts. Things today were really hectic. When I reached the hotel I stood outside of it for a moment. It was an older building, but the inside was up-to-date with the furniture. I look a deep breath, savoring the fresh air, and pushed the door open, heading straight to our hotel room.

"Al?" I called into our empty room.

No response. I expected that. I took off my red jacket and threw it onto my bed, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Creeeaaaaak_

"Al? Are you there?"

Again, no response came.

* * *

The rain wasn't letting down. It was still pouring hard. Mustang was still doing his paperwork, and Hawkeye was watching him diligently. Everyone else was also working. Fuery was working on the radio, Havoc crying over a girl, Breda scared of the dog Fuery brought in, and Falman was looking in an encyclopedia. Saying they had a mountain of paperwork was an understatement. The colonel sighed and rubbed his wrist.

"Sir? Are you almost done with document 4-2b? It's was due today, and it is rather important." Riza Hawkeye asked, walking up to her superior's desk.

The colonel sighed. "Yeah, it's right here." He replied, handing said document to his only on-task subordinate. She nodded and added it to the pile already in her arms.

"I'm going to run these down to the receptionist quick, sir."

Mustang nodded in approvement, and Hawkeye turned on her heel and left the office.

* * *

I ran the brush through my wet hair. My normally golden hair looked like a light brown because of the moisture.

_Creeeeaaaaak_

"Al, is that you?" I called from the bathroom. I assumed it was the wind again because I didn't hear Al's footsteps clanking, so I quickly ran the hair brush through my hair and hung up the towels I had used. _What's taking Al so long?_ I thought absentmindedly.

After awhile I started to worry. Al never took this long, he should have come back by now, but he hasn't. I opened the window and let the summer breeze push the curtians in and out of the room. Maybe I should've let Al keep the cat for once, if not just for the night. Al got so lonely at night while I sleep, it would be nice for him to have someone to talk to, even if they couldn't respond.

_Cccreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaakkkk_

_What the hell is that sound?_ I turned away from the window in search of the mysterious creaking noise, which definatly wasn't the wind, but nothing was there. I made my way over to the door to go and ask the manager if this creaking was a regular occurance in this room. I reached out and turned the door handle.

It didn't budge at all.

"What the hell?" I muttered, shaking the door knob violently.

_Heh heh heh..._

I turned around again and scanned the room, but saw nothing again. I shook the door knob harder, casting quick glances over my shoulder at the empty room. My breath was coming out in short gasps as panic and fear took over. Then I heard somethign whisper in my ear...

_Where do you think you're going? Huh?_

* * *

**[A/N] **_Thanks for reading! This is the first multi-chapter story, so I'm probably going to be really bad at updating regularly... Sorry everyone! If you want to review your ideas, that would be cool, since that Writer's Block always sneaks up on me "-.-_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sweet! After much homework andmucj procrastination, it's here! Chapter 2! Yay! *rave party in head* Sorry it was so late, I was busy with homeowrk and my school's musical practice which likes to be everynight from 3-5pm on Mon, Tues, and Thurs, and 3-4pm on Wed... And I don't get home until an hour after practice ends -.- Oh well, it's almost done anyway. Preformances all next week... yay... Anyway, I hope you like Chapter 2! I've already started Chapter 3, but I probably won't get it up until next weekend... Enjoy ^^_**

**_A/N: I'm redoing my chapters, so that Ed's POV is in first person, and other perspectives in a third person/omnicent POV._**

* * *

It had been a long day at the office... full of paperwork... All of Colonel Roy Mustang's subordinates had gone home by now. The only reason he had stayed in the office so late was because he had to get caught up on all of his paperwork. He was so close to getting it all completed. It was already 10:00pm by the time Mustang signed his last document. The Colonel leaned back in his chair and sighed in relief. He was going to be able to have a paperwork-free holiday. He leaned forward and neatly stacked the piles of paperwork on top of his office desk and left for the night.

The warm late night breeze cut through Mustang's uniform jacket like scissors, though it wasn't unpleasent. In fact, it felt nice, considering how cold the summer nights have been recently. He let out a content sigh and stuck his hands in his pockets. He passed family owned inns and little antique shops on his way back to his apartment. _I wonder which inn Fullmetal is staying at this time._ Mustang thought. Edward never stayed in the same hotel or inn when he came back to Central. Every time he did come though, he stayed at family owned inns, and not the big, fancy hotels. He turned the corner and saw a very old looking inn. It was made of all wood, but it was just as tall as the rest of the inns. All the front lights were dark. Roy shivered, despite the warm air.

"Colonel!" a child-like voice called. There was the sound of metal against metal at a seven foot tall suit of armor ran up to the Colonel.

"Hello Alphonse." he greeted the armor. "What are you doing out so late? Where's Fullmetal?"

"I ran down to the animal shelter to drop off a stray kitten I found." Alphonse said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his armored helmet. "My brother is in there." he pointed to the creepy inn that the two of them were standing in front of. Mustang gave Alphonse a wary look. "This is the inn we're staying at." he said quickly.

Mustang nodded. "Why here?"

"This is one of the only ones we haven't stayed at." Alphonse shrugged. "It's actually a lot nicer on the inside."

Mustang laughed. "I would still be skeptical."

Alphonse laughed back. "I was too. Well, I've got to get back. Who knows what Ed's doing. He better not be reading this late." Alphonse turned to the inn, and waved back at Mustang. "See you some other time, Colonel!" With that, he opened the door and left Mustang alone on the street. Mustang stood in front of the inn a few seconds longer before shaking his head and continuing on home.

* * *

_Where do you think you're going? Huh?_

I froze and slowly turned, scanning the empty hotel room. Nothing. _What the hell? Where did that voice come from?_ I turned back to the door and tried turning the handle again. It still wouldn't budge. I started rattling the door knob again, desperately trying to get the door open.

"Help! Help me!" I called, abandoning the door knob and resorting to pounding on the door with my fist. Maybe another guest, or worker, would hear me and open the door. No such luck. Someone, or something, grabbed my shirt and dragged me backwards, and throwing me at the bed. I was thrown a little too high, and hit the wall. My vision swam with stars due to the impact of my head hitting the wall before landing me down.

_This might hurt for a little bit. Just don't resist and it will go quicker. _The voice from before hissed. I struggled, trying to throw the weight off of my back, to no avail. I felt a hand press between my shoulder blades before my vision went black.

* * *

I felt like I was sinking through water. It didn't last long though because my body his something solid, which broke under my weight. I fell faster his time, and hit a more solid ground that stayed solid. The back of my head throbbed. I sat up and looked around, but saw nothing. Just blackness. I shook my head. When I opened his eyes again, I saw the same thing. Black. I stood up and did a 360-degree turn, but nothing changed.

"Hello?" I called out. My voice came out softer then I meant for it to be. The nothingness seemed to swallow my voice. I started panicking. Where am I? What happened? Was Al safe? That's when the voice from his room spoke to him.

_Hello Edward. Nice to see you could join us._

I turned slowly towards the voice and saw a man, about Mustang's age, with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. The man grinned, and I resisted the urge to back away. He had a white shirt, which was bloody from bullet wounds that were scattered around his torso, and khaki pants, no shoes and was standing over someone. He a boy wearing all black, with golden hair...

"What the hell?" I cried, unable to take his eyes away from... myself, as I laid there at the man's feet. The man chuckled and bent down next to the body at his feet.

"What? You don't like seeing your body?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm right here-"

"You're a disembodied soul. You body is currently vacant. I was able to push out your soul, to make room for mine, without you fighting back all the time." He looked up at me and touched my body's chest with his bloody hand. An orange light appeared around his hand, as it started to sink into the body's chest. My chest burned. The pain was too much, and I fell to my knees. The man watched as I tried to stand up. His whole arm was inside my body, making the body's fingers twitch, then clench into a fist. Somehow, I was able to find the strenth to stand and I stumbled forward. I fell forward just enough to reach out and touch my body's wrist.

"No!" The man screamed as my hand was engulfed in a blue light. My body's skin felt cold under my touch. I could feel myself re-entering my own body, but it didn't feel right. I felt a resistance. The man. I looked up weakly, examining his worried expression.

"What's-"

"We're both going into one body..." He whispered.

There was a flash of light,


	3. Chapter 3

_**OHMEGAWD I'm sorry it's so late! By the time I was in the mood to type this chapter up, FanFiction wouldn't let me log on T.T I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T BITE ME! As an "I'm Sorry" gift, I'll get chapter 4 posted tonight too ^^ **_

_**Anyway, I'm finally done with the musical, but I have a talent show coming up that I'm auditioning for, and I'm going to sing Brat'ja (Brothers) and dress in my Ed cosplay costume ^^ I'm PUMPED! (It might have been those cookies that I ate... 0.o)**_

_**Anyway, enjoy my REALLY OOBER SHORT chapter (I feel like they're getting shorter when I write them T.T)**_

* * *

Alphonse climbed the stairs to the second floor where the Elrics' hotel room was located. He hoped that the older Elric wasn't mad at him. Ed normally wasn't, but you never know. Al unlocked the door and stepped inside. The lights were on, but nothing moved. Al scanned the room. He almost missed the lump under the covers of the bed. Al stepped as quietly as he possibly could to the bed where he thought his brother was sleeping. He gently pulled the covers away from Ed's face. The alchemist's face was an unhealthy white, and his eyes were closed. Nothing of the older Elric moved. Al had a momentary panic attack. What should he do? What could he do? He couldn't feel, let alone search for a pulse. Al stopped and tried to think rationally. Then he had an idea.

* * *

Mustang drove as fast as the speed limit would let him. Hell, he would be speeding right now if the Elrics' inn hadn't been so close. Mustang parked his car and ran into the inn and up he flight of stairs to the room number that Al had told him. Room number 613. A shiver ran up Mustang's spine, and an uneasy feeling started forming in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head and rapped on the door three times. There was he sound of a chain sliding as Al unlocked the door. Mustang rushed in before the door was fully open. Al closed he door and followed the Colonel to his brother's bedside. He had flipped Ed onto his back so the blond had an easier time breathing, then pressed his index and middle finger to his neck to check his pulse. After what seemed like forever, the Colonel pulled his hand away and leaned close to the boy's face to listen to his breathing. It was a short inhale, and a short exhale. Mustang straightened up and ran a hand through his raven- colored hair. He had never seen the Fullmetal Alchemist in such a bad of shape. Not even when the kid was sick. His skin was so pale, it was frightening. Mustang had one more thing he wanted to check. He gently opened one of Ed's eyelids. The golden iris was dull and the eye all together was dilated. Mustang gently closed Ed's eye and sighed again.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. We could take him to the hospital-" Ed's finger twitched. The room became silent, save for Ed's uneven breathing. Ed slowly opened his eyes

"No!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. Al and Mustang stared at him. Ed took in deep breaths. He started to shiver and put his arms around himself. Mustang grabbed an extra blanket from the end of the bed and draped it around the boy's shoulders Ed pulled thblankt around himselftighter, still shivering.

"Brother! Brother, are you alright?" Al called, rushing to Ed's bedside.

Ed jumped and stared at the armor quizzically. "W-who are Y-you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_As promised, here's chapter 4 on the same night as chapter 3, as an "I'm Sorry For Being So Late" gift :D_**

**_Sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter... I had too! xD_**

**_This chapter is really short again... :/ But if you read it on an iPod, it's like, really long xDDD_**

**_Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_**

**_A/N: Retyping chapters. Hopefully they're better then before_**

* * *

_Who are you?_

Al sat back on his heels, trying to take it in. His own brother didn't even recognize him, Ed's only family left. Al whimpered and backed away slowly. Ed was staring at his hands, a small smirk played at the edge of his lips. Ed looked up at Al, then Mustang. Something flickered in his eyes, and he launched from under the covers at the unsuspecting Colonel. Before Mustang new it, his subordinate was on top of him, with his fist raised.

"Wha- Fullmetal! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" Mustang yelled. He struggled against his subordinate's grip, but Ed had gotten stronger, and that look hadn't changed.

* * *

I saw myself tackle the stunned colonel. He had a look of fear and confusion in his onyx eyes. It was scary seeing him like this. It was scary seeing that he was scared of me. But it isn't me, it was the other soul. Two disembodied souls in my one body. I had never heard of it. This couldn't end well...

I saw the colonel's eyes widen, and I felt my fist being raised. I had to do something. I was sick of watching this guy mess with people I cared about. I searched the room, which was all black, except for where I could watch what that bastard did in my body. I willed my fist to stop, and I had full control of my body again...

"C-colonel I..." I couldn't find what to say. The other soul just _tackled_ my superior officer.

"Fullmetal, calm down. Nobody was hurt. You're fine." He forgave me? After I tackled him, and almosted punched him? I blinked at him, not quite comprehending what he was saying. "Ed?" I jumped. Mustang had grasped my shoulder and was shaking me.

"Wha- I'm fine." I shook off his shoulder and stood up. I spotted Al, staring at me. I gave him a sad smile and walked over to him. "I'm sorry Al."

I saw Mustang lean against the bed and run his hand though his hair. At that moment, the man tried to gain control again, and he succeeded. I was thrown back into the black room, watching from the sidelines again as the man made me punch the colonel right in the jaw. Mustang yelped in pain and grabbed my wrist.

* * *

Ed struggled against Mustang's grasp. His jaw ached from where Ed had punched him, but that didn't matter right now. "Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled in a stern voice. The boy paused and turned to look at him.

"Fullmetal? What's that supposed to mean?"

Mustang stared at him in shock. Ed took this chance and elbowed him in the stomach and ran to the window.

"Edward!" Mustang called, reaching out to the boy, who had escaped through the window.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop running! You're going to get me into more trouble! Not to mention that you _assaulted_ my _superior officer_!"

"You're superior officer?" The man inquired.

"Yeah…."

"So, that's why he called you Fullmetal…" The man muttered to himself. He wasn't paying attention to where he was guiding my body, and almost ran it into a trash can, had I not yelled 'Watch out!' He made my body nimbly leap over the trash can, thank Gods.

"Cool it!" I yelled, "You can stop running. You're far enough away from the hotel."

He must've listened to me, because he guided my body into an alleyway and had it sit down. Then my body's vision went black. I had a momentary panic attack. Had my body died? Then the man appeared in front of me.

"Don't worry," He said reassuringly, sensing my distress. "You're body is just asleep."

I sighed in relief. There was an awkward pause before he changed the subject. "So you're a dog, huh? Who would've thought at such a young age?"

My temper flared. Who did he think he was? He was in my body in the first place. He must've seen my expression, because he started laughing. Laughing! I clenched my fists, ready to pound this guy's face in, when he finally calmed himself down.

"So how long have you been a Dog of the Military?"

I looked at him curiously. I haven't been keeping track…"Two years… Why?"

He ignored my question, instead, he asked his own.

"How old were you when you joined?"

I hesitated. Why did he care? "Twelve…"

He nodded and started pacing, and I took control of my body.

I woke up with a start, still in the alleyway. I quickly got up and ran out onto the sidewalk. My plan was to get back to the hotel and tell Colonel Bastard what was going on.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Shut up." I muttered. I needed to concentrate and get back to the hotel.

"I could take back your body with ease, buy I'm interested in what you think you're doing."

"Shut up!" I yelled. Luckily, nobody was around to hear me.

"Fine, be that way." I felt like I was being pulled backwards as the man took control again.

"Bastard!" I screamed. "Get out of my body and leave me alone!" I felt so frustrated. Why did he have to take over MY body?

"Sorry, I have things to accomplish, and I can't do that when I'm a ghost."

I paused. "What do you mean?"

Well, for one, I want to find my murderer."


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no excuse for being so late :/**

**I'm not going to be able to type up chapter 7 because I'm super busy this summer (My school got out on the 9th WHOOT!) I'll try, and who knows, maybe I will :D**

**Enjoy this chapter, it's alittle longer.**

* * *

"Will you help me Edward?" I stood still, the thought of helping someone who was murdered still struck me dumb. This guy was murdered three years ago, so the case was most likely cold, and it wouldn't help if Investigations didn't find any sustainable evidence. Besides, I didn't even know Mustang back then, so how would I know where to start? I nodded dumbly to the man's question. I could feel relief wash over the man.

"My murderer also killed my wife and son. They have already 'crossed over' I guess. But I have to find our murder for closure; you get what I mean Edward?" I nodded again. What else was I supposed to do? It's not like I could deny this guy. Who knows what he would do if I did. I didn't know much about possession, so I couldn't really say for sure. After all, I was stuck with him; why not help him find his murderer?

"I'll help, but on one condition. You have to let me have full control over my body."

"Deal." he said as he gave up control over my body.

"There isn't much we can do tonight, since all the libraries are closed, and it would be suspicious for me to go lurking around Central Command at this time if night. We can ask Mustang about it tomorrow too."

"Good plan."

"I just need your name."

"Why?" the man asked in a worried tone.

I stifled a sigh. "Since you were murdered, Central Command must have your case on file. I need that file to figure out who your murderer is."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Jaeden, my wife is Elena, and my son is Lei. Wolfe is our last name."

I made a mental note of their names and turned the corner to towards the hotel.

* * *

Colonel Mustang sat on the edge of Ed's bed, rubbing his jaw. I can't believe my brother actually punched the Colonel. Al thought to himself, He does get mad at Mustang, but never mad enough to punch him.

"Colonel?" Al asked timidly.

"Come on Alphonse. We're going to find that idiot brother of yours." the Colonel declared, standing up and walking towards the door. Al stood up from his kneeling position and followed his brother's superior officer out the door.

"I'm sorry about my brother's actions." Al said quickly, trying to match the Colonel's brisk pace without making too much noise and disturbing the other guests. "I don't know what came over him-"

Mustang grunted in acknowledgement, his pace never faltering.

Al decided to stop talking and focus more on matching the Colonel's brisk walk towards the stairwell.

Colonel Mustang opened the door to the stairwell and started descending the stairs to the first floor and heading to the front desk.

"Hey Alphonse. Why don't you go look for your brother while I talk to the manager about something. I'll meet up with you when I'm done."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you in a little bit." Alphonse said as he bowed out of respect and headed towards the front doors, eager to find the missing Elric.

The colonel turned to face the front desk and saw a boy about Ed's age behind the counter, reading a book. "Excuse me."

The boy looked up from his book. "Oh, hello. How can I help you?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang of Central Command. I would like to speak to the manager."

"Sure." The boy said, standing up. He walked around the desk to a door across from the desk, in which I hadn't noticed before. "Just wait here for a moment."

I nodded and looked around the small, but cozy, lobby. It was surprising, because the outside was so old looking and run down, but the inside was nice and up-to-date.

"Hello? Are you the Colonel Mustang that wanted to speak to me?" the strong voice of a woman said. Roy turned around to face the manager, who was about Roy's age, with reddish-orange hair and soft green eyes.

"Yes. I'm here to inquire about room 613."

The manager stiffened at the mention of Ed's room. "What do you want to know about it?"

"What happened?"

The manager sighed. "There was a murder there three years ago. A family named Wolfe..."

_"Daddy, look!" Lei Wolfe exclaimed, holding up his coloring book._

_"Very nice Lei. You have a talent for coloring." Jaeden Wolfe said, kneeling down and taking the book from his bouncing son._

_"I want you to have it daddy!" The little boy said, climbing into his lap. He took the book from his father's hands and carefully tore out the page. A woman with light brown hair and soft hazel eyes came and stood beside her husband, watching the chocolate haired boy cry out in triumph, holding out the free page. Elena smiled and looked down into her husband's icy eyes. They were often intimidating, but after you got to know Jaeden, you would see that he was gentle and loving. Lei turned to his parents and gave them a big smile, holding out the page to his mother. Elena took the page and admired her son's work._

_"How wonderful Lei-" Elena was cut off by gunshots and the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside their room. The family froze and stared at the door._

_"Quick! Hide in the bathroom." Jaeden hissed, pushing his wife and son towards the bathroom, "Keep the door open slightly, and leave the light off so they think I'm alone. Stay against the back wall, and don't come out until I come and get you."_

_Lei whimpered and clung to the hem of his mother's skirt._

_"Come now Lei," Elena said, guiding her son the rest of the way to the bathroom._

_There was the sound of splintering wood as the door was kicked down, followed by a man shouting at Jaeden. Elena instinctively drew Lei closer. Here were more shouts, then five gunshots and a heavy thump. Footsteps paced the room, searching for anyone else, but none of them came close to the bathroom door. After a while, the footsteps receded, and the bathroom was deathly silent, save for mother and son's breathing. Elena looked down at the trembling boy in her arms. She kissed the top of his head and silently got to her feet. Lei was about to call out to his mother, but remembered what his father said, and stayed silent. Elena looked back at her son who was on his hands and knees, looking up at her with terrified eyes from his hiding spot. She gave him a sad smile and laid her hands on the door, opening it slowly and sticking her head out. She crept out further and further until she was completely outside of the bathroom. Her eyes scanned the room, finally resting on her husband's body. She gasped and covered her mouth, backing away slowly. Time seemed to stand still as a single gunman stood up from behind the bed and shot, piercing the widow in the chest, killing her instantly. The gunman lowered his gun and examined the couple on the floor before him. They both had wedding rings on, and there was a coloring book discarded on the floor. The woman came from the bathroom, so there must be a child. The man stood up from his crouching position with a blank expression and headed towards the bathroom._

_Lei heard a gunshot, and quickly backed under the sink and covered his head with his arms. After the gunshot, he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. The 4-year old started to tremble in fear. His mother hadn't come back yet. Where was she? The only thing he wanted was to have his mother and father hold him and read him a story, but as much as he denied it, deep down he knew they were both dead. The door to the bathroom slowly opened, and in stepped a man with a long rifle. Lei backed up farther against the wall and tightened his hold on his head. The lights were flicked on and Lei stiffened. Heavy boots stepped into the bathroom, and paused in the middle of the room. The gunman did a whole 360-degree turn, examining the whole room. He spotted the little boy under the sink and grabbed his ankle. Lei cried out as he was dragged out from under the sink. The gunman let go of him and leveled the rifle with the little boy's forehead. Lei whimpered and backed away from the weapon. The gunman's acute hearing told him that the military were here. Lei heard shouts from the hallway seconds later. The gunman pulled the trigger before the boy could react, and ran back to the main room and out the window._

* * *

Al walked down the streets of Central looking for his brother. It was close to midnight and there was still no sign of his brother. Alphonse quickened his pace, hoping to find his brother before anything bad happened. Muggers and murderers are always lurking around at night. Al followed the sidewalk to a quieter part of Central where little flower shops lined the streets. He passed two dark shops before coming to a corner where the older Elric ran straight into the seven foot armor.

"Brother!" Al said worriedly as Ed backed away and rubbed his nose. "Are you okay?"

Ed moaned and nodded. "Yeah, my nose is going to be sore for a while though. Let's go back to the hotel. It's starting to get cool out." Ed started to walk past his brother in a hurried pace.

"Wait brother. What happened at the hotel? You punched Colonel Mustang and then fled."

I stopped and turned to face my brother. How am I going to explain this?

"Just say it was all a blur and that you don't remember it." Jaeden offered.

"I don't know Al. I don't really remember." I felt horrible lying to my brother, but I couldn't tell Al about Jaeden when I don't even understand what was going on.

"Oh." Was all Al said, and it made me feel worse. I walked back over to Al and looked up at him.

"Come on Al; let's go back to the hotel." He looked down at me and nodded, and we walked back together in silence.

* * *

**Just fixin' line breaks :3 ... ****(9-1-11)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yep. Here I am again with another late chapter -_-**

**Let's just say that my family life hasn't been _that great_ these past three days.**

**Anyway, I'm planning to wrap this up in 10 or under chapters so I can start working on some of my other stories, like re-typing Hidden Talent, finishing Riot and Panic, posting my new story Superstitions, finishing Guard duty and posting that, finishing Kitty Trouble and posting that, and finishing Frozen Alchemy (and posting that). Oh, and writing/typing up a story that I can enter in a contest at one of my local cons ^^**

**Now you have the run-down of my new(est) projects :p**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Damn it!"

I stretched to my tip-toes, trying to reach the box marked 'Wolfe Case." Which just had to be on the top shelf.

_Maybe you should get some hep... You know, before you knock the whole shelf over... _Jaeden suggested.

"Shut up." I muttered.

_Face it. It's just too high up or someone of your... Erm... stature-_

"Who you callin' so small that this damn shelf is like a frickin' skyscraper, you bastard!" I yelled. Out loud. Opps. Heads turned, and military officers gave me weird looks, but I didn't care. I was too intent on getting that damn box! I stood a little higher on my toes, but my fingers just barely brushed the bottom on the box, and the shelf was starting to shake under my weight.

_Ed... _Jaeden warned. _Just forget it. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me._

I growled and tried once more to reach the box, but it ended in he same result. I sighed and gave up. I guess I would have to ask for some help...

"Fullmetal? What are you doing here?" Great. The absolute last person I wanted to see right now. Mustang.

"I could say the same to you, Colonel Bastard."

Roy smirked and slipped his hands into his pockets casually. "Actually, I came to pick up the case you were trying to grab just now." Roy reached up and slipped the box off the shelf with ease, bringing to down to my level. I began to reach for it, but he turned on his heel and started walking away.

"H-hey, wait!" I called, running to catch up with him. Luckily, he was just outside the door of the Case Library (1) (They held all of the cold cases there. When they're solved, they get filed with the solved cases) waiting for me.

"Come on Ed. I need to talk to you away from others."

What was this about? No small jokes? Why was he so serious? "Uh, sure..."

I followed Roy to his office. All of his subordinates were sitting at their desks doing nothing. They were all uncharacteristically quiet, which was defiantly weird, since Breda and Havoc cause trouble almost every time I come to give my report, or they're always talking to each other and slacking. I raised an eyebrow as Roy lead me into his private office.

"Why's everyone so quiet?"

Roy set Jaeden's case box down on his desk, then he turned to me, "There was a murder last night, similar to the case inside of this box." He open the box, pulled out the case report, and handed it to me. I could feel Jaeden's tension as if it was my own. So, his murderer might be on the loose and killing again. This would be our chance to catch him and put Jaeden to rest. I took the relatively thin file and looked at the contents, which was disappointing. There were a total of four papers. The case report from the MPs, and the Wolfe family autopsy reports. I skimmed the case report. It said that there could have been one person that shot all three of the occupants in the room, but it was likely that there could be up to three shooters. The report went on and said that the male, Jaeden, was shot twice in the chest while the rest of the family was shot once in vital areas, which confused me me, since Jaeden looked a lot more un-nerving when we first met.

I looked up and met the colonel's onyx eyes. His facial expression was calm and collected, but his eyes showed something else. Was it... Worry?

"I want you to look over the most recent murder." Roy added, handing me another folder no bigger then Jaeden's folder. I opened it and skimmed the report. It had the same concept at Jaeden's murder. A family, this time had two children instead of Jaeden's one child, had been murdered inside one of Central's smaller hotels. The husband was killed first, then the wife, then the two kids, just like Jaeden's murderer. Both Jaeden and the husband in this murder were normal civilians visiting Central. Also, the murderer had the same means of escape. Out the window before the military could get into the room of he victims, and by odd coincidence, both of the room numbers were 613.

I closed the folder and handed it back to Roy, "It has to be the same murder. There are just too many coincidences. The areas where the victims were shot and the same. The husband getting shot twice, and the rest of the family getting it in vital areas. The means of escape are the same, and the order of the murders. First the husband, then the wife, then the children."

Roy nodded. "I want you to try and hunt down the killer-"

"What? On such little evidence? This was two days ago! How do you expect me to find a killer who's trail is two days old? Even the MPs couldn't find him."

Roy held up his hand, a signal for me to stop. I scowled, but obliged. "You didn't hear me out Fullmetal. I want you to hunt down the killer. That means go to the scene of the latest murder and see if he left any clues. Then, if this happens again, I want you on it before another innocent family gets killed. You you would know more then the MPs, and be valuable to the effort of bringing this guy down."

I hesitated, then nodded. "Fine. I better go tell Al." I turned to leave, but Roy stopped me.

"Edward?" I turned and met his eyes. "Be careful, alright. I don't want to bail your ass out of this one too." He smirked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Fine. Later." I stuck up my hand and walked out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh. My. Word. I hate my computer with a frickin' passion. You know what I named my document on Doc Manager?**

**DERRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! IHATEMYCOMPUTER! c.h.a.p.t.e.r.8.**

**No joke -_-**

**Anyway, School's starting back uo for me (On the 6th :'( ), so you might get more timely updates/new stories. I'm actually starting two new One Piece fanfictions, and one of them is a chapter story (Because this one worked SOOO well...) This chapter's shorter then the other ones, and I hope to have this done in 2 more chapters. Keepin' it even.**

**P.S. I'm going to a waterpark with my best guy friend tomorrow ;3**

**Enjoy, and feel free to leave some constructive critisism, for it is greatly appreciated, and I know I need it**

* * *

I arrived at the scene of the latest murder. The bodies had been removed, of course, but the blood stains were still there. I ignored them the best I could and looked around the room. It had a homey look to it with its tan walls and hand-painted art. It would be a really nice room if it wasn't for the _blood stains._

_Ed, you okay?_

I'm fine. I thought.

I looked around again. There were foot prints from the doorway to the far bed, opposite from the bathroom. They were faint, and I barely saw them, but they were there. I was pretty sure this was where the killer had been standing to shoot the family. Walking over, I found gun powder on the ground. I knelt down to examine it when I saw something sticking out from under the bed. It looked like a slip of paper. My fingers brushed against it as I pulled back the bedding to peer under. With my free hand, I reached under and pulled out the slip of paper. It was folded in half, and was about the size of an average pointer finger. I dropped the bedding and sat on the bed, unfolding the paper.

_2618 Tanglewood Lane_

_Central, 37920_

_Must be a rendezvous point._ I thought. I quickly folded up the paper and stuffed it in my pocket, exiting the room... and passing the blood stains. I involuntarily shivered and I closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it. I made my way down to the main lobby and returned to key to the front desk before walking out into the cool Central night.

* * *

Tanglewood Lane was a part of a really nice neighborhood. All of the houses were average sized. None of the properties I passed stood out. Luckily it wasn't too dark out, and I could still read the house numbers.

_2608..._

_2610..._

_2612..._

I turned the corner and looked for the even numbers again.

_2614..._

_2616..._

_2618..._

_2618!_

I stopped mid-step, back tracking a little, and turned to a small house that had light blue siding, and what appeared to be black shutters. The light was on in the window, but it wasn't that bright. I took a deep breath and headed up the small walkway. I hesitated before knocking on the door. No response. I knocked a little louder. There was a sharp bang, and I jumped. It wasn't a gunshot, I was sure. It sounded more like a gate being let go, and it shutting on its own. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the door. There was still no response. I raised my hand to knock again when I heard the click of a gun barrel.

I froze at a gruff voice demanded that I turned around. I complied and was met with the nozzle of the gun pushed against my forehead. I raised my hands as the door behind me opened and another gun was pressed to the back of my head. A third man appeared from the left side of the house and walked up to me.

"State Alchemist." The man hissed, pulling my pocket watch out of my pocket. I scowled as he tried to open the lid. Alchemy sealed the cover, making it impossible to open. The man finally gave up and shoved it in his own pocket before gesturing to his two companions, who lead me around back and into an old cellar.

"Are you the ones responsible for the Wolfe family's deaths three years ago?" I demanded, "Or how about that family two nights ago who were found dead in their room at the Streetside Inn, a family owned inn."

The man to my right, the one who had opened the door, shifted uncomfortably. The man who had my pocket watch glared at him before looking back at me.

_Ed! That's him! That's the one who shot me!_ I could hear the excitement in Jaeden's voice.

"And what if we are?"

"Then I'll kick all of your asses and drag you to Central Command myself."

The first man sneered. "Oh, right. I highly doubt you'll be able to get past those two pistols pointed at your head."

I smirked. "Watch me." I spun around and elbowed the guy on my left in the stomach, then swept the other gunman's legs out from under him. There was another click, and the man with my pocket watch stood over me with another pistol. I sighed and stood up, grabbing the barrel with my automail hand and yanking it out of his before punching him with my flesh fist.

_Ed! That was amazing! We have to go now and tell that man, Colonel Mustang!_

_Not yet. What if they wake up when I'm gone, they could escape._ I looked around for something to restrain the three thugs when the stairs creaked. I turned around quick. There was a fourth man. Our eyes met for a brief second before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you can't leave now, since you know too much."

The man rushed forward, striking me in the stomach with his knee. I coughed and collapsed on the floor. My eyes began to close as the man leaned over to pick me up. The last thing I heard before the darkness was Jaeden calling to me.

_Ed, wake up! Please!_


	9. SemiImportant Note Guys

_**Hey everyone who still may or may not be reading this. I come to you now to say that Possession is officially on hiatus. Yeah, I don't know how long that may be though. Why, you may be asking.**_

_**1) It needs serious rewritting of the plot. It's so out there right now, i just can't stand to read it.**_

_**2) I've kinda lost my inspiration for Fullmetal Alchemist, since Brotherhood ended. Don't get me wrong, I still frecking love the series, and it's totally great, but I... Just don't know anymore.**_

_**3) I've gotten more into actual writing now. I've started to write my own original works on Wattpad and Figment.**_

_**I dunno, it three enough? Because I really don't have anymore reasons really. I'm just not up for writing fanfiction right now. I'm not even reading it anymore, and I was practically and addict. But yeah...**_

_**Blah, I guess I should tell you that I've gotten into the Homestuck fandom. Great fandom by the way. Read the webcomic. I really recommend it if you like shenanigans and tomfoolery.**_

_**I dunno if I have anymore to say really. This is my last hurrah for a while, and I eHug you all.**_

_**-Elaina**_


End file.
